Random Pokemon Contests
by Dez Pispenser
Summary: The Pokemon characters are in embarrassing contests! You need to vote for the winner! Embarrassing loser effects inside.


A/N: This is my first story, and I'm not going to be aggressively writing this for a variety of reasons:

1: If all goes well with this, and people like this idea, I need to wait for people to vote (explained later) on the subject. If it goes well, I wouldn't be able to write ANYTHING for this until I have enough votes.

2: This is going to (hopefully) be an ongoing, kinda back burner-type story. Just a fun project that won't be top priority to any new ,real stories that actually have a plot and stuff.

DISCLAIMER! Dez Pispenser doesn't own Pokemon, just the idea, no matter how much she pretends differently.

Just so I won't forget.

So I bet you're wondering when I'll get to the real story. Well, here goes:

Random Pokemon Contests!

This features your favorite Pokemon characters:

Ash

Brock

Misty

Gary

Jessie

James

May

Drew

Harley

Dawn

Paul

In a show that is hosted by none other than moi:

Dez

Age:14

Appearance: Slightly short for her age, golden-brown wavy shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, pretty skinny, not very muscular, but still can take most people down in a fight. Wearing a half-sleeve bright blue hoodie sweatshirt, unzipped, with a plain dark forest green T-shirt underneath, jean skirt that reaches to the knee,black leggings, and brown leather flip-flops.

Personality: Fiery won't-take-no-shit-from-ANYONE attitude, VERY short temper, can be very sweet at times, at other times is absolutely INSANE level of be quite forgetful, is by no means perfect, HATES to be reminded of this fact.

Oh, and everyone is about 3 years older than canon time, because it works with the show.

Now the show itself is going to be a fun show full of absolutely random contests. The rules are as follows:

1. After you read what happened in the contest and the judging criteria, you can (and should :3) vote in a review or PM to vote for who you think should win. You can also send a 'Negative vote' if you REALLY don't want that person to win. It undos 1 vote for that person. You can only send one kind of vote per contest. You must vote before a stated deadline, because that means I've started typing the next contest after the deadline.

2. Whoever gets the most votes is exempt from the next contest. Keep in mind that they will be embarrassing and fun contests.

3. Whoever gets the least votes will have a random 'Loser Effect' active for the next contest. This will not hinder their performance in any way. These effects will be randomly picked from this list: Having some features of a preselected Pokemon, Age regression, Age progression, and Gender swap.

I will also be participating in these contests, so you may vote for me as if I was one of the contestants, because I am one.I am not exempt from any official, numbered rules.

Let the contests BEGIN! (That was a long intro. I apologize for that, but there are rules, and they need to be stated)

(In the studio)

"Hello readers! I am your wonderful host, Dez! We are about to start the first contest, so please, have a seat and be ready to vote!" Dez exclaimed loudly into the microphone.

Drew snorted when she said 'wonderful'.

"WHAT WAS THAT, DREW?!" Dez roared at Drew.

"After this contest, I'd be surprised if anyone thought you were wonderful." Drew said while flicking his bangs in that familiar manner.

"Rrgg...just for that, I've decided what contest we're doing today!" Dez looked irritated at first, but brightened up, wearing an evil-looking smirk.

Ash looked nervous. "Wh-what contest is it?" he stuttered.

"I'm going to have fun with this. All the girls will." Dez said, still smirking.

All the girls brightened up at this, while the guys started looking a bit nervous, with the exception of Harley, because he was spacing out.

"If this is an embarrassing contest, I'm gonna kill Drew." Gary said.

"Agreed." All the other guys said, again with the exception of Harley, as he was still spacing out, and with the exception of a nervous-looking Drew.

" This is a PokeCuteness Contest" Dez said brightly, still smiling evilly.

"Just...a cuteness contest? That doesn't seem so extremely bad." Drew said, a bit relieved.

"Just wait till I explain the rules of this contest, Drew" Dez said, still brightly. That evil smirk was starting to creep Drew out."How this contest will go is all the girls, in a randomly selected order, will pick a guy. The girls will pick the cutest Pokemon they can think of, and the guy will be changed into that Pokemon for the duration of the contest. They will then proceed to dress the Pokemon guy in a cute outfit. The guys will then put on a show, and the readers will vote, and the guy, along with the girl that dressed the guy, will both win." Dez said, still smirking as ever, and Drew started to get very worried.

"A lot worse than you thought, isn't it Drew?" Paul said, cracking his knuckles. Drew started to sweat with fear.

"Hey hey hey, no injuring contestants! They still need to participate in the contest!" Dez said, raising her hands in a 'whoa, calm down' sighed with relief. " You just need to wait until after the show to kill him." Drew started sweating again.

"Alright, lets get this over with" Drew said in defeat.

"Dawn, you pick first." Dez said.

"Thanks! I pick...Paul! It'll be fun to cute-ify the Emo!" Dawn said cheerily.

"Ugh. Troublesome, really? I'm so killing Drew afterwards." Paul sighed.

"May, you next." (This order was generated by my Magic Choosing Cup :3.)

"Yay! Well, the Emo would've been fun, but cute-ifying a cocky jerk should be fun too! I pick Drew!"

"Why does everyone want to 'cute-ify' me?" Paul asked.

"Dunno, don't care. Misty, you're next" Dez said flatly.

"Okay. I'll pick...hmmm...Ash!" Misty said.

"Alright, next is...Jessie. WHAT ABOUT ME? Did you forget about me, Magic Choosing Cup?" Dez exclaimed.

"'Magic Choosing Cup'? You mean putting slips of paper with our names i-" Drew questioned.

"SHUSH! Don't reveal my methods to the public!" Dez said, slapping a hand across Drews mouth, a little harder than necessary.

"My turn! Of course I'm going to pick James, It'd be weird with any other twerp." Jessie said.

"Did you just call me a twerp?" James questioned.

"No one gives a damn James. My turn" Dez said.

"Wait...there's 3 guys left. How we going to solve this?" Brock asked.

"Easy. There's me, Gary, you, and Harley left. Harley's close enough, so for the rest of the show, Harley is considered a woman." Harley perked up at the sound of his name."Did you say my name? I wasn't paying attention because I was finishing painting my fingernails. Aren't they pretty?"

"Sorry Brock, but I pick Gary. This is going to be fun." Dez said, a bit scarily.

"So that leaves me with HARLEY!? Stupid easy solutions." Brock said grumpily.

Gary looked nervous when Dez said fun."What kind of fun?" He asked.

"You'll see. Girls, you get 3 hours to decide what Pokemon the guy is, and what outfit they're going to wear. Then It's lunch break/social time, then 3 hours to change the guy with equipment provided, and practice. There are rooms with your names on the door, that is the prep/practice rooms. Get cute-ifying!" Dez exclaimed.

"Why do I feel like we are just pets in this situation?" Ash asked.

"Because we basically are. Well, we gotta go to the torture rooms now." Gary said, resigned.

They left for the rooms.

A/N:I am not going to show you the practice and what each of the guys are until next chapter. If you're curious about what happened, and what each of them are, please vote! It'll bring the next chapter quicker!

(Lunch break)

"Well, what do you think of this contest so far girls?" Dez asked.

"It's going pretty good. Drew is cooperating pretty well, and I think we can win!" May said excitedly.

"This is going just awful. The guys are going to kill me as soon as this is over, and I'm in for the biggest embarrassment of my life. FML." Drew said, seeming resigned to his awful fate.

(Lunch break over)

A/N: I really hope you readers enjoy this! I've been reading Fanfictions for a while, and this idea was bouncing in my head. Please tell me if you like the idea, or if you like my writing, or any mistakes I can fix. I do have other stories in mind, they just haven't developed yet.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let the contest begin!" A random announcer exclaimed."Here comes our first contestant: a rather elegant-looking Togepi! And how cute it is!" A Togepi stepped to the front of the stage. It was wearing a fancy suit with coattails, a top hat, a monocle, had a fancy cane, and had on a little gray moustache and goatee. It bowed, and turned back and went behind stage, but tripped once on the way there.

"Now, lets see if the second contestant can beat that much cute!" the announcer exclaimed brightly." It is a precious-looking Buneary!" A Buneary walked out, when 'Dude (Looks Like a Lady)' started playing. The Buneary glared at Austin, the guy in charge of the music. "Sorry! Dez's orders." Austin stopped the music.

The Buneary was wearing a yellow sundress with lace fringes, a long pink ribbon for a belt, a sunhat with a matching ribbon, and was carrying a pink parasol with matching lace fringes. It curtsied, and turned around and left ASAP while still looking cute.

"Isn't that adorable, folks?" the announcer said. "Lets see the third contestant. It's a royal-looking Vulpix!" A Vulpix walked out as 'Dude (Looks Like a Lady)' started playing again, but stopped quickly. "Dez's orders! She's the one paying me!" Austin said in his Vulpix was wearing a blue princess dress with matching slippers and tiara. It walked out, did it's best to curtsy, and went back behind stage.

"How pretty! The fourth contestant will be hard-pressed to beat this competition! But Detective Skitty will try his hardest to win!" the announcer declared as a Skitty in a detective outfit scampered out with a magnifying glass in its mouth. It looked as if it was hunting for clues. It scampered around, making its way back to backstage. "One can only wonder how the girl trained her guy so well in only a few hours." the announcer joked.

"Next up: Possibly the cutest Teddiursa I have ever seen!" Austin played a lullaby as a Teddiursa in baby blue Footie pajamas walked out. It held its own Teddy bear in one paw, while it sucked on the other, like a toddler stood there for a bit, and then turned and went backstage.

"D'awwwww...lets see if the last contestant can even compare to that! Last up: a twinkle-toed Wynaut!" the announcer declared. A Wynaut in a pink tutu danced out to the music from 'Swan Lake'. It also was wearing pink ballet slippers. Otherwise, nothing unusual. It danced around for a bit, then danced back to backstage.

"Well, thats all the contestants! Get Voting!" Dez exclaimed.

"Just vote for the cutest!" Dawn said happily.

""See you next time" the girls said, waving to the camera.

"Oh! Bonus Poll: Will Drew survive to see the next chapter? Vote or he dies by default!" Dez said suddenly.

"Great. My fate, decided by hateful readers." Drew said, as he was backed into a corner by Paul, Ash, Gary, Brock, and James. "Please, vote yes for my survival." Drew pleaded.

"He will still be hospitalized, though." Dez said cheerfully.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Drew screamed.

"Don't forget to vote!" Dez said.

"Bye!"

You have until June 21st to vote!


End file.
